narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Amatsumikaboshi
Amatsumikaboshi (天津甕星; Literally meaning "August Star of Heaven") gives Yūmei the ability to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the Mangekyō Sharingan projects from his eye to theirs. It manifests in Yūmei's left Mangekyō Sharingan eye. Guidelines *Only affects the nervous system. *Commands must be issued verbally. *The victim must make direct eye contact for commands to be issued. The maximum effective distance is 272 meters. Line of sight via a reflective surface is sufficient for the effect to occur. *The victim must also hear the commands being issued verbally. If there is too much noise interference, or if the victim is deafened by a device (i.e. ear plugs) or naturally (so, deaf by default) then the technique will fail. *Commands may be issued only once to any given individual, but any number of commands may be issued at initial application so long as eye contact is unbroken. Through usage of Ijiri to cancel out the effect(s) of Amatsumikaboshi on a previously influenced person, it is made possible to use Amatsumikaboshi again on that person. *The victim will not perform any action disallowed by their physical or mental capabilities, though they will try to carry out the command to the best of their ability. For example, a victim will not be able to correctly answer a question they don't know the answer to, but will direct the user to someone who can (or rather, someone they assume who can) if they are able. However, commands that affect the mind or consciousness, such as telling the victim to forget something, will take effect despite the fact that the victim could not normally force themselves to do so. *An action will be carried out for as long as dictated in its command, or upon the indicated conditional circumstance. Eye contact does not need to be maintained for command execution to occur. No upper limit has been established, as in some cases it may last for more than a year depending on the order. *The victim's memories for the duration of command issue and execution are sealed and cannot be recalled. *A victim may resist a commanded action to some degree if it is utterly repugnant and morally incomprehensible to them, although without external aid they won't be able to entirely break free of its control. So long as the above conditions are met, commands may be issued to anybody, so long as it hasn't been used on them before. Those under the effect of Amatsumikaboshi have a red outline on their pupils. Influence In Japanese mythology, Amatsu-Mikaboshi (ja:天津甕星, "August Star of Heaven"), also called Ame-no-Kagaseo (ja:天香香背男, "Brilliant Male"), is a god of evil and of the stars, specifically the pole star. He is mentioned in passing in the Nihon Shoki as an opponent of Takemikazuchi-no-kami during the latter's conquest of the land of Izumo, and is sometimes identified with the figure of Takeminakata in the Kojiki.